<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Question &amp; Answer (Q&amp;A) by sunkissedbysnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524284">Question &amp; Answer (Q&amp;A)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow'>sunkissedbysnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan meminta Seungsik untuk menjadi guest di videonya sebagai Vlogger guna melakukan konten Q&amp;A sebagai perayaan subscribers Chan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Question &amp; Answer (Q&amp;A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fict of Sumheo and here we go.. Aku nulis ini ketika Sumheo masih jadi kapal yang kurang dilirik dan aku sayangi seperti kapalku yang lain;; enjoy and thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jadi gimana? Mau nggak?”</p><p>“Nggak,”</p><p>“Seungsikkk, mau dong ya? Ya ya ya? Banyak banget yang udah nanyain kamu nihh.. Mau dong?” Seungsik memicingkan matanya ke Chan yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.</p><p>“Esensinya apa buat aku nanti? Manfaatnya deh,”</p><p>“Ya nggak ada sih.. tapi seenggaknya, subscriber aku tuh udah banyak yang nanyain kamu. Nanti kita cerita-cerita biasa aja kok, Ssik,”</p><p>“Cerita biasanya tuh gimana?”</p><p>Chan membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar di sofa empuk miliknya. Matanya melihat ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan tayangan ramalan cuaca hari ini.</p><p>“Ya cerita aja, tentang gimana kita dulu ketemunya, terus gimana bisa kenal. Aku udah pilih pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari fans aku kok, nanti kita tinggal jawab aja. Mau ya mau?” Chan menggamit lengan Seungsik yang sudah dilipat di depan dada. Mau tidak mau, kekasihnya ini harus mau.. "Aku juga udah bikin announcement di story Instagram sama Channel aku lho kalau aku mau bikin video Q&amp;A sama kamu. Ya kali aku batalin, Ssik?”</p><p>“Aku mau nolak ya percuma kan?” decih Seungsik pelan. Chan hanya nyengir, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi.</p><p>“Pokoknya pertanyannya jangan yang aneh-aneh,”</p><p>"Oke”</p><p>*</p><p>Hari ini hari Sabtu. Biasanya di hari Sabtu, Seungsik dan Chan sudah tidak ada di rumah, melainkan sedang jalan-jalan di luar. Entah pergi ke mall, ke taman, sekedar berpindah cafe untuk mencicipi kue atau kopi atau hanya muter-muter keliling kota di dalam mobil Chan atau di atas motor Seungsik. Tapi, khusus hari Sabtu ini, mereka berdua berada di ruang kerja Chan. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan rekaman video untuk konten video baru di YouTube milik Chan seperti yang sudah direncanakan beberapa hari lalu.</p><p>Chan yang daritadi sedang sibuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan rekaman, seperti memastikan angel dan lighting yang biasa digunakan, tidak lepas dari Seungsik yang sedang duduk dengan Chitato rasa Sapi Panggang di tangannya. Tidak berniat menganggu Chan, karena jika kekasihnya ini sedang sibuk dan ribet lebih baik menjauh dan diam hingga dia sendiri yang meminta bantuan. Daripada nanti malah diomeli.</p><p>“Udah?” tanya Seungsik.</p><p>“Udah,” jawab Chan seraya duduk di samping Seungsik. Tangannya sibuk menggulirkan layar handphonenya kemudian menunjukkan ke Seungsik.</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>"Pertanyaannya nanti. Nggak banyak sih,” Chan kembali menyimpan handphonenya, “udah belum makannya? Kalau udah ayo mulai,”</p><p>*</p><p>“Halo teman-teman YouTube! Balik lagi di channel Chanroom! Babam!” Seungsik melirik ke Chan yang sedang melakukan pembukaan untuk channel Youtubenya.</p><p>“Jadi buat video kali ini, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku nggak sendirian! Aku kali ini ditemenin sama... ya kalau kalian follow sosial media aku pasti udah tau sih siapa yang ada disebelahku ini. Alias bener banget, ini pacar aku, Seungsik!” Chan bertepuk tangan dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan dekik di pipinya. Tangannya menunjuk ke Seungsik yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kamera.</p><p>“Halo semuanya, halo yang nonton Chanroom. Aku Seungsik,” senyum Seungsik.</p><p>“Hari ini mau ngapain sih?”</p><p>“Hah? Bikin video kan?”</p><p>“Iya maksudnya konten videonya apa, Ssik,” Chan memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Seungsik.</p><p><em>Dasar Seungsik</em>.</p><p>“Oh.. Hari ini Chan bakalan bikin video Q&amp;A tapi sambil makan, alias mukbang!” jawab Seungsik dan Chan mengangguk-angguk, membenarkan.</p><p>"Bener banget! Jadi hari ini aku bakalan bikin video Q&amp;A seputar aku sama Seungsik. Karena beberapa minggu lalu dan dari beberapa video yang udah aku unggah sebelumnya, di Instagram, Twitter juga, banyak yang minta bikin video Q&amp;A tentang aku sama Seungsik dan kita bakalan jawabin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang udah kalian berikan kemarin, pas aku bikin story di Instagram. Kami jawabnya bakalan sambil mukbang, soalnya ya...” Chan melirik ke arah Seungsik. Yang dilirik menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya.</p><p>”-soalnya biar seru aja! Jadi jangan lupa ditonton sampai akhir ya kalau kalian mau tau tentang aku sama Seungsik!”</p><p>“Ini dibuka kapan?”</p><p>“Sekarang dong..” Seungsik mengikuti perintah Chan. Kemudian membuka sterofoam yang berisi makanan, “makanannya ada apa aja, Ssik?”</p><p>“Ada ayam goreng, ini kita tadi Gofood Mekdi. Terus ada ini gado-gado, sup jamur, tahu telor sama cola. Ini gado-gado, aku yang minta tadi sih..”</p><p>“Ya gitu, Seungsik ini suka banget sama gado-gado, guys. Dia bisa sehari makan gado-gado dua bungkus, tapi tahunya sedikit aja,”</p><p>“TMI banget?”</p><p>“Ya judulnya kan Q&amp;A kamu sama aku?!” Seungsik tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Chan. Ya nggak salah sih..</p><p>“Yaudah mau makan apa dulu kamu? Sup mau? Tadi katanya mau yang anget-anget?”</p><p>Chan mengangguk, “Iya sup deh mau,” Chan membuka mulutnya saat Seungsik menyuapkan sesendok sup yang sudah ia tiup.</p><p>“Enak?”</p><p>“Enak. Kamu beli dimana sih? Kayaknya kalau aku yang beli rasanya nggak enak?”</p><p>“Tergantung yang beli lah,” Chan mendecih pelan mendengar jawaban Seungsik. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya lalu membuka folder yang berisi daftar pertanyaan tentang dirinya dan Seungsik.</p><p>“Mulai deh yuk, sambil kita makan,” Seungsik mengangguk seraya melirik layar handphone Chan, “pertanyaan pertama. Kak Chan sama Kak Seungsik udah kenal berapa lama sih? Dan dimana kalian ketemu pertama kali? Ayo Ssik jawab,” Chan menyendok sesuap tahu telor dengan matanya tidak lepas dari Seungsik.</p><p>“Berapa lama ya, Chan? Enam-tujuh tahunan mungkin ya?”</p><p>"Lupa juga, kapan sih kita ketemu pertama?”</p><p>“Ya pas kita masuk kuliah, pas ospek universitas- OH INGET!” Seungsik menepuk pundak Chan. Si empunya melihat Seungsik dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya. Kepalanya masih berusaha menggali memori jangka panjang antara dirinya dan Seungsik.</p><p>“Jadi waktu itu, kan pas ospek universitas. Semuanya kan dikumpulin di convention center kampus. Aku di deretan anak FEB paling kiri, sebelah deretan FEB itu deretan FISIP. Nah Chan ini dia berdiri di sebelah kiri aku, pas aku lagi kepanasan nunggu kapan upacara pembukaan dimulai, si Chan ini tiba-tiba nyapa aku dulu-”</p><p>“Oh iya iya bener, aku inget nih! Lanjut lanjut,” Chan tertawa geli lalu kembali memakan gado-gado milik Seungsik, diiringi dengan lirikan tajam dari Seungsik yang pecinta gado-gado.</p><p>“Chan ini tiba-tiba bilang gini, “Halo, aku Chan. Aku maba juga sama kayak kamu. Tapi aku nggak punya temen, kamu mau nggak jadi temenku?” Disini aku kayak, hah? Ini anak gapapa? Kaget gitu, cara kenalannya unik aja. Terus yaudah, terus temenan sampe sekarang.. gitu deh,” Seungsik mengendikkan bahunya kemudian memakan gado-gadonya yang sudah menunggu daritadi.</p><p>“Ya gimana ya.. kan waktu itu aku sendirian ngerantau kesini dan nggak ada yang masuk ke kampus itu sebelumnya. Jadinya aku yang pertama dan nggak kenal siapa-siapa. Pas mau ngajak kenalan anak FISIP lain, masih nggak tau dia prodinya sama kayak aku apa nggak. Kan aku lulusan Ilkom, kan gatau ya sebelahku dia prodi apa, bisa jadi anak HI atau anak Ilpol kan banyak kemungkinan. Jadi yaudah, aku kenalannya sama Seungsik duluan,”</p><p>“Terus pas aku ngajak Chan buat jabat tangan, dia nolak. Soalnya kata dia, “sorry, tangan aku basah banget. Aku lagi gugup,”“</p><p>“Ya itu kan karena aku beneran lagi gugup, makanya nggak mau salaman! Kan aku malu gitu ceritanya kalau salaman tapi tanganku basah terus ninggalin first impression yang jelek gitu,” Seungsik tertawa geli, membenarkan perkataan Chan barusan.</p><p>“Oke pertanyaan kedua,” Chan kembali membaca pertanyaan yang ada di layar handphonenya yang diikuti oleh Seungsik. “Gimana first impression kak Chan ke kak Seungsik?”</p><p>“Makasih nih yang udah nanya ini, aku juga penasaran. Soalnya Chan nggak pernah mau jawab kalau aku tanya ini,” Seungsik mengarahkan badannya ke arah Chan dengan kepala yang diletakkan di lehernya. Mata sipitnya melihat ke arah Chan yang meneguk air putih sebelum mulai berbicara.</p><p>“<em>First impression</em> ke Seungsik.. Gimana ya? Yang jelas sih, sebelum adegan aku ngajak kenalan itu, nggak ada impresi dan kesan apa-apa sih, tapi pas kenal dan ternyata kita jadi satu kelompok buat bikin pengabdian masyarakat jaman ospek.. Seungsik ini dia orangnya sabar, itu pertama. Terus, dia juga ngalahan tapi dia bisa serius kalau pas serius. Baik sih, tipikal <em>good boy</em> yang jadi incaran banyak orang kalau udah kenal deket. Dia juga suka senyum, baik sabar gitu.. pokoknya <em>good boy,”</em></p><p>“<em>Good</em> <em>boy</em>... kayaknya kesan pertama aku dimata kamu baik banget ya?” Seungsik terkekeh geli. Melihat sang kekasih pipinya berubah menjadi sedikit merah, membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih gemas daripada biasanya.</p><p>“Diem deh,” balas Chan, “lanjut pertanyaan ketiga. Kalian udah berapa lama pacaran?”</p><p>“Gantian kamu yang jawab dong,”</p><p>“Hmm.. kalau gak salah empat tahunan ya?” Seungsik mengiyakan jawaban Chan. “Oke, selanjutnya. Kak Chan, yang nembak duluan kak Seungsik apa kakak duluan? Terus kapan kalian anniv? Ini susah gak sih pertanyaannya, Ssik..”</p><p>“Sebenernya.. kita nggak punya tanggal anniv yang spesifik tanggalnya berapa...”</p><p>“Iya, soalnya salah satu dari kita nggak ada yang <em>literally said, i love you, would you be my boyfriend?</em> Yaudah kita kayak jalan biasa aja..” Seungsik mengangguk-angguk setuju.</p><p>“Tapi sejak dua tahun lalu kami nentuin tanggal jadian kita dan itu random banget sih..”</p><p>“Itu ide Seungsik buat nentuin tanggalnya,” sahut Chan. Ia menelan ayam yang barusan dimakan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, “jadi- aku kan lahir bulan 12, Desember, Seungsik bulan 4, April. Terus dia nambahin 12 sama 4 hasilnya 16. Dari angka 16 tadi dipecah jadi 1+6 hasilnya 7. Jadinya tanggal jadian kita tanggal 16 bulan Juli. Sumpah random banget sih ini nentuinnya, tapi akhirnya kami pake tanggal 16 Juli buat peringatannya,”</p><p>“Btw habis ini tanggal 16 Juli,” Seungsik menunjukkan kalender di handphone miliknya ke Chan.</p><p>“Iya. Kamu mau kasih kado apa?” balas Chan.</p><p>“Nggak kasih kado apa-apa. Mau kado apaan? Biar aku beliin, biar aku tau kamu lagi butuh apa,”</p><p>Chan mengernyitkan dahinya dengan mata yang disipitkan melihat ke Seungsik, “Idih, mau kasih kado kok tanya? Ya yang kejutan gitu lho!”</p><p>“Lho,” Seungsik melipat kedua tangannya kemudian meletakkan di atas meja yang ada di depan mereka, “justru kalau ditanya mau kado apa kan biar tau mau hadiah apa? Terus biar bisa tau kalau ini tuh bakalan berguna gitu. Kalau masalah kejutan kan bisa aja setelah ngasih kado ke kamu, terus ada kado lain gitu?”</p><p>“Jadi kamu mau kasih aku kado lain juga?” tebak Chan menahan tawanya. Matanya mengerling ke Seungsik yang menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.</p><p>“Nggak gitu! Maksudnya, kan SIAPA TAU kalau nggak ya kan gapapa. Terserah yang kasih kado,”</p><p>Chan tertawa geli. Melihat kekasihnya panik adalah salah satu hiburan menyenangkan untuknya. Apalagi jika Seungsik ketahuan akan memberikan suatu kejutan atau hal yang dikhususkan untuk Chan tapi Chan berhasil menebaknya.</p><p>“Gantian kamu deh, Ssik yang baca pertanyaannya,”</p><p>Seungsik mengambil handphone Chan kemudian membaca pertanyaan yang ada disana, “Gimana first kiss kali- WAH kalau ini rahasia ya teman-teman. Nggak untuk dipublikasikan,”</p><p>Chan yang baru saja menyuap tahu telornya, dengan segera menelan tahu telornya dengan buru-buru dengan mata yang membulat. “SIAPA YANG TANYA COBA? GAK USAH DIJAWAB, itu rahasia ya teman-teman,” Chan memasang wajah pura-pura tersenyum. Sepersekian detik kemudian berubah ke ekspresi datarnya lagi.</p><p>“Oke next,” ucap Seungsik setelah meminum airnya, “Kalian kalau marahan gimana? Terus baikannya gimana?”</p><p>“Nggak gimana-gimana sih. Biasanya ya kita diem-dieman dulu, terus kalau udah sama-sama dingin dan tenang baru ketemu terus komunikasiin apa yang jadi akar masalah. Diselesaiin deh,”</p><p>“Biasanya yang inisiatif duluan Chan, jadi yaudah bertengkarnya gitu-gitu aja. Kalaupun serius, sebisa mungkin tetap diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin,” tambah Seungsik yang disetujui Chan.</p><p>“Kak Seungsik, apa yang bikin kak Seungsik suka sama kak Chan? Jawab ayo. Bikin aku deg-deg'an jawaban kamu kayaknya, Ssik,” Chan meletakkan sendoknya dan memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya ke Seungsik yang sedang mengunyah ayam goreng yang dicampur selada sembari menahan tawanya. Daripada dia keselek kan?</p><p>“Ini tuh.. pertanyaan bikin nostalgia sekaligus bikin orang yang bersangkutan bikin deg-deg'an apa ya?”</p><p>“Jawab dulu, jangan ngelawak kamu,” ucap Chan datar. Jujur jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Siap tidak siap mendengar jawaban Seungsik.</p><p>Seungsik menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari berpikir. Kembali membawa ingatannya ke beberapa tahun lalu. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya.</p><p>“Karena senyum sama ketawanya,” jawab Seungsik singkat. Matanya ia hentikan ke Chan. Menatap dalam ke sepasang manik berwarna coklat gelap.</p><p>“Chan itu.. kalau ketawa enak banget di dengernya. Renyah gitu ketawanya, bikin orang yang denger itu bisa ketularan ketawa juga karena denger suara dia pas ketawa. Terus yaudah, karena dia banyak ketawa dan receh juga tiap kita keluar bareng yaudah suka..” Seungsik masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chan, yang telinganya sudah memerah, “Tapi selain itu ada beberapa hal lain yang bikin aku suka Chan. Tapi biarin itu aku rahasiain, soalnya kalau banyak yang tau nanti susah. Siapa tau ada yang suka Chan kan di luar sana, terus dia makin suka sama Chan kalau aku kasih tau alasan lainnya,”</p><p>“Apa sih... gak jelas banget kamu, Ssik..” gumam Chan pelan. Chan sangat yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga atau bahkan lehernya.</p><p>Benar-benar, Chan tidak bisa jika berurusan dengan Seungsik yang tiba-tiba jadi cheesy atau tiba-tiba jadi romantis dan lembut. Walaupun Seungsik memang biasanya juga sudah lembut dan soft tapi, Seungsik masih bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Dan Chan masih menganggap hal itu sebagai suatu hal yang dia sukai. Yang ia ingin rasakan setiap kali dirinya dengan Seungsik.</p><p>“Gantian kamu dong yang jawab. Kenapa bisa suka sama aku?” Seungsik menopang dagunya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Chan. Ekor matanya melirik sekali ke arah kamera yang masih dalam mode merekam, “Ini Q&amp;A lho, kamu harus jawab,”</p><p>Chan mengerang pelan. Mau tidak menjawab tapi dia sudah meminta Seungsik untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan, masa dia tidak menjawabnya?</p><p>“Soalnya udah nyaman... terus kalau senyum atau ketawa, matanya ikut ilang- UDAH AH jangan kamu minta aku buat jelasin detailnya kenapa! Pokoknya itu intinya ya teman-teman!”</p><p>“Idih menghindar,” cibir Seungsik. Ia tertawa pelan.</p><p>“Ceritain <em>first date</em> kalian dong?” Seungsik mengendikkan kepalanya, memberi tanda agar Chan saja yang bercerita.</p><p>“Nggak ada <em>first date</em> yang beneran <em>first date</em> sih buat kami, karena ya itu tadi, nggak ada tanggal atau ucapan resmi buat pacaran. Cuma mungkin first date itu gantinya sama kencan yang agak beneran kencan, kalo ya? Itu kita cuma motoran sih, pake motor Seungsik. Keliling kota, terus makan sate ayam di perempatan deket patung kuda di jalan Cenderawasih, itu enak banget satenya, Seungsik sampe nambah dua kali. Terus abis itu.. kemana lagi, Ssik?”</p><p>“Mampir ke rumah kamu. Pacaran di depan mama-papinya Chan. Jadi aku sama Chan di ruang tamu, mama-papinya di ruang TV abis itu diajak gabung mereka nonton Netflix. Itu ya kayaknya? Eh iya nggak sih?”</p><p>“Iya, abis itu yaudah kencan-kencan yang lainnya,”</p><p>Chan menghabiskan suapan terakhir dari ayam goreng miliknya. Seungsik yang sudah menyelesaikan gado-gadonya daritadi, ganti memakan sup jamur. Sedikit menyisihkan untuk Chan yang butuh sesuatu yang berkuah. Dengan perlahan, Seungsik mengelap pinggiran bibir Chan menggunakan tisu karena terkena bumbu tahu telor yang dimakannya tadi. Chan diam saja membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan hal kecil yang menurutnya itu adalah salah satu bentuk bagaimana Seungsik menunjukkan afeksinya.</p><p>“Pertanyaan terakhir deh, Ssik. Kamu yang baca, nanti kita jawabnya gantian,”</p><p>“Kamu dulu apa aku dulu yang jawab?”</p><p>“Kamu baca terus jawab, baru aku,”</p><p>Seungsik mengangguk, kemudian membaca pertanyaan terakhir dari sesi Q&amp;A hari ini untuk video Chan. Lagipula durasinya juga sudah cukup lama menurut Chan. Sudah hampir delapan menit. Dimana biasanya Chan membuat video untuk saluran Youtubenya rata-rata tidak lebih dari enam menit. Agar penontonnya tidak bosan.</p><p>“Ini pertanyaan buat kita berdua, Chan. Kalian pernah insecure sama pasangan kalian masing-masing nggak? Gimana cara ngatasinnya?“' Seungsik menyimpan handphone Chan. Kedua mata sipitnya ia fokuskan ke Chan yang sedang menggigiti sumpit yang dipakai untuk makan.</p><p>“Inse sih pernah lah pasti, karena beberapa hal yang memang bisa bikin inse karena ngerasa nggak cukup buat jadi orang yang bisa diandelin atau mungkin karena hal lain. Cara ngatasinnya? Nggak ada yang spesial sih.. biasanya, kalau bisa aku omongin aku omongin ke Chan. Minta pendapat dia dan gimana baiknya, atau minta validasi ke dia kalau apa yang aku pikirkan itu invalid. Ya kuncinya komunikasi. Itu aja intinya,”</p><p>“Aku sih nggak pernah <em>insecure</em>,”</p><p>“Bohong banget.”</p><p>“Serius! Mana pernah aku insecure? Coba aku tanya, kapan aku ngerasa gitu?”</p><p>“Pas aku jalan sama anak hukum seharian karena proker BEM yang kerjasama sama anak hukum? Kamu bingung kan nyariin? Terus gamau ketemu alasannya sibuk nugas, padahal udah selesai ujian,”</p><p>“Itu bukan inse! Itu CEMBURU!”</p><p>“Oooo.... Cemburu toh...Baru tau..” Seungsik menggigit bibirnya ke dalam, menahan agar tidak tertawa karena Chan yang tadi keceplosan. Sedangkan yang keceplosan, terlihat sedang mengerang kesal dengan tangan di kedua sisi kepalanya.</p><p>“Ah pokoknya gitu deh. Nggak inse, soalnya ya... karena Seungsik punya aku.”</p><p>Jika Seungsik bisa membuat Chan merasa deg-deg'an dengan cara memperhatikan small detail yang berhubungan dengan Chan, atau saat Seungsik menjadi seseorang yang tiba-tiba 'romantis' (Chan agak geli waktu mikirin ini). Maka, Seungsik memiliki pertahanan hati yang lemah. Karena hanya dengan Chan mengucapkan, 'karena Seungsik punya aku' berhasil membuat jantung Seungsik ingin lari dan kedua lengannya ingin dengan segera mendekap Chan diantara dada dan lengan yang merengkuh Chan erat-erat, sembari menghirup aroma shampoo dari rambut hitam Chan.</p><p>Tidak dengan adegan cium-mencium. Karena jika ada, maka kemungkinan mereka akan kebablasan dengan adegan cium-mencium, mencapai angka 78%.</p><p>*</p><p>“Oke, teman-teman Chanroom! Gimana video kali ini? Aku harap beberapa pertanyaan kalian terjawab ya!” mereka berdua kembali fokus ke kamera. Seungsik mengangguk-angguk, entah sebagai gesture setuju atau hanya sekedar pokoknya gerak, ekor matanya memperhatikan Chan yang sedang berbicara di depan kamera yang diikuti dengan seulas senyum saat Chan melambaikan tangan ke kamera, yang juga diikuti oleh Seungsik berikutnya.</p><p>“Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa.”</p><p>“Padahal pertanyaannya nggak banyak lho, Chan,”</p><p>Chan menggelengkan kepala sembari meregangkan badannya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Padahal nggak ada sepuluh menit dia duduk, kayaknya.</p><p>“Iya emang, tapi durasi videonya kayaknya udah kelamaan. Kamu kan tau aku nggak mau bikin lama-lama videonya?” ucap Chan. Seungsik yang sedang merapikan peralatan Chan untuk recording tadi berdehem mengiyakan ucapan Chan.</p><p>“Ssik, ngomong-ngomong...”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Kamu beneran pernah inse gara-gara aku?” Seungsik menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Chan yang sedang menopang dagu dan melihat ke arahnya. Ada satu jenis emosi di raut wajah Chan saat ini, tapi Seungsik tidak bisa menemukan kosakata yang pas untuk menjelaskan apa itu. Yang jelas, bukan suatu jenis emosi negatif yang Chan ingin coba sampaikan.</p><p>“Menurut kamu?” balas Seungsik.</p><p>“Hm..kalau iya, aku nggak kaget atau heran sih,” Chan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya, “cuma- apa yang kadang bikin kamu ngerasa inse?”</p><p>Seungsik menghentikan kegiatan membereskan peralatan Chan. Kemudian berdiri menyender ke tembok yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan pandangan mata yang tidak dilepaskan dari Chan.</p><p>“Nggak ada hal spesifik yang bikin aku ngerasa inse,”</p><p>“Lalu?”</p><p>“Rasa insecure itu tiba-tiba muncul aja, kadang. Tapi toh akhirnya aku coba omongin ke kamu dan cari validasi ke kamu kalau emang yang aku rasain dan aku pikirin nggak sesuai dan nggak perlu aku khawatirin banget,” Seungsik tersenyum kecil, “nggak keliatan ya?”</p><p>Chan mengangguk. Baru menyadari bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang terkadang Seungsik tanyakan adalah salah satu bentuk insekuritas yang dimiliki laki-laki berambut blonde ini.</p><p>“Iya. Aku baru sadar. Soalnya kamu nggak serta merta langsung tanya A tiap kali kamu ngerasa inse. Kayaknya. Kamu tanya hal-hal gak penting yang menjurus kesana dan aku, kalau diinget-inget, nanggepinnya kelewat santai gak sih?”</p><p>“Udah ciri khas kamu kali, makanya jadi anak Ilkom, kelewat santuy,” Seungsik terkekeh, Chan mendengus pelan kemudian tidak lama ia ikut tertawa.</p><p>Sore itu diiringi dengan suara John Legend dengan 'Ordinary People'-nya, Seungsik dan Chan melewatkan sore yang tersisa.</p><p>-<em><strong>fin</strong></em><strong>-</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>